Keeping the Balance
by Elvenstarz
Summary: After leaving the North Pole the gang continues to help Aang master the four elements before the end of the summer, with Zuko and Zula hot on their tails. AK, SS.
1. Emotions

**Hello, and welcome to my first fic! Enjoy, review, and all that jazz! I'm pretty new to fanfiction, so if everything is terrible please tell me. I'll try to fix it! Of course, I own nothing, Nick and the creators are God! Rated for later violence, language, and fluff.**

**Just South of the Northern Water Tribe-**

_Plink plink plink_ The stones hit the water with a gentle _plink_

"Sokka?"

"Go away, Aang."

_Plink_

"Sokka, are you ok?"

"No. Go away."

"Um, ok Sokka. But, Katara and I are right in camp if you want to talk."

Aang quietly snuck back to camp, leaving his friend staring forlornly at the river they were camped next to. Aang gave Appa a pat and sent Momo to keep an eye on Sokka, then sat down dejectedly in front of the fire, next to Katara.

"How is he?" Katara asked quietly.

"Not good." Aang answered. "After Princess Yue..."

Katara glanced in the direction of the lake. "He really loved her..."

"Yeah..."

"Aang? Is there something on your mind?" Katara looked at her friend, worry in her eyes.

"Yeah..."

"And?"

Aang stared into the fire for a couple of seconds. "Well, Katara... Princess Yue, and Sokka, they got me thinking. Yue gave up her life to save her people, and look at Sokka. What..."

"Yes?" Katara prompted him.

"I just... I was thinking... What would I do if you died?"

"What?" Katara looked astonished, this was not what she had expected.

"What if you died? What if Zuko caught up to us again, or Appa crashed, or something? What if you died?"

"Well, you'd have to continue learning bending from someone else, and go defeat the Fire Lord."

"No Katara, you don't understand. If you died, I never would have been able to tell you that... I really like you Katara. I mean, I really _really_ like you. If you went away, like Princess Yue..."

"Oh, Aang." Katara said with tears in her eyes. "You've given us all hope. You're going to save the world." With that, she quietly slipped her hand into Aang's and continued to watch the fire with him, each lost in their own thoughts.

**Back at the Lake-**

_Plink plink plink_

Sokka sighed, remembering his last kiss with Yue. He sat and stared into the river until the sun had set and the moon started to rise. Sokka sighed again and started for the camp. Supposedly his sister got her power from the moon. Princes Yue... Sokka choked up. Princess Yue loved the moon. "I, I don't feel anything." Sokka muttered. "It's just... A big shiny globe in the sky. I have no power. I'm not a bender. My fighting skills are mediocre at best. My one and true love is dead... NO! Not dead!" Sokka angrily berated himself. "She's a spirit, sacrificed for the good of her people. My one true love..."

"What about Suki?" That little voice asked. "Yeah, Suki... She wasn't nearly as beautiful, or brave, or fun..."

"Yes she was." The little voice taunted. "She was more than brave, she took on Zuko."

"Yue defeated Zhao." Sokka reminded himself. "Wow." He shook his head. "Talking to myself is probably not the best thing to do right now..."

He entered the camp to find Katara and Aang cuddled together next to the fire, sleeping. Sokka just stood there and looked, then wrapped himself in his sleeping mat. "I knew this would happen. The way they both look at each other... Go figure, as soon as my love dies the two of them get together..." Sokka was lonely. Katara and Aang were his family, but he needed someone special too. Someone like Yue... Sokka gently drifted off to sleep.

**In Camp-**

"Ahhh..." Three simultaneous yawns greeted the sun.

"So, where are we off to now?" Katara asked Aang.

"Umm... You know, we haven't ridden the mountain goats of the earth kingdom southern mountains yet..."

"NO!" Katara and Sokka yelled. "No." Katara repeated, more firmly. "Next in the cycle is earth bending. We're going to teach you earth bending now. It's the only one you haven't tampered with yet."

"What do you mean, tampered?"

"You know what I mean Aang." Katara said wearily. "I can continue to teach you water bending on the way."

"Well... Where should be go?"

"To a master earth bender... Should we go to Ba Sing Se and look for one?"

"How do you know they have any masters?" Aang whined.

"Because it's the earth kingdom CAPITAL." Katara retorted.

"But what if it's like the North Pole, and they don't want to teach me because I broke another stupid rule? Or what if all the masters are at war?"

"Aang, if you have a better suggestion, I'm open."

Aang grinned. "Bumi."

**Zuko's Ship-**

"How are you doing, Prince Zuko?" Iroh asked kindly, looking at his nephew sitting on the deck of their newly purchased ship. Zuko's had no idea where his crew was, and he could honestly not care any less. After saving what they could of the remains of their old ship, Zuko had to "persuade" a runaway firebender that they needed the ship more than he. It was small and fast, needing only Zuko and his uncle to operate it.

"The wounds are healing nicely." Zuko said, gently pulling up the bandages around his chest.

"That's good. We'll make camp soon and practice some fire bending." Iroh began to leave.

"Uncle..."

"Yes, Zuko?"

"He saved me, you know. He saved me from the storm..."

Iroh looked at his emotionally torn nephew. "I know, Zuko. I know."

**Zula's Ship-**

"GODAMNIT WHERE THE HELL IS HE?" Zula shrieked in fury. "I knew my idiot of a brother couldn't find him, but I should have FOUND HIM BY NOW!" Zula tipped over her washbowl.

"Princess Zula, Princess Zula, calm down, please." Her crew tried to plead with her. "It has only been three days..."

"SHUT UP! My father didn't force you into my command with the intention that you would talk back! Go study the skies or something!" She threw a few fireballs at them until the last one had slunk from her private sleeping quarters. Unlike Zuko's ship, hers was grand and luxurious, much larger than her brother's. Also unlike Zuko, there was not a single thing in her room that was not scorched, singed, or broken. If Zuko's temper was bad, hers was terrifying.

"Damn." She muttered again. "DamndamndamndamndamndamnDAMN!" Staring at the map in front of her, she angrily traced Aang's known path from the North Pole. Erratically placed, Zula would guess they had not a clue as to where they were going.

"Damn." She whispered on more time, sinking into an armchair and staring at her tapestry of the fire nation symbol.

**Mountains Near Omashu-**

_Hfhfhfhfhf._

The girl panted as she rode her horse/goat hybrid along the rocky mountain road. "Almost there, my friend." She patted her pet, Jongo, as the great city of Omashu appeared on the mountain top. "We'll find him soon enough..."

A/N-

**I would have liked a longer chapter, but I couldn't think of anything more... My writing skills are mediocre at best (I sound like Sokka!), hopefully the plot will make up for it. Hope you liked the first chapter! (For those who don't know, Zula is Zuko's sister.)**


	2. Meeting with Bumi

**Wow, I'm having such a blast writing this fic! I had no idea it would be this much fun! I hope it's as much fun to read as it is to write, but I imagine what's going on in my head is much more detailed then what's on the internet. Nick and the creators own everything, rated for later violence, language, and fluff.**

**Omashu-**

"BUMI!" Aang flung himself into his old friend's arms. "How ya doin, old pal?" The gang had once again arrived at Omashu to find Aang's old friend Bumi still alive, surprisingly. They were now in the banquet hall, with a table groaning under the weight of another grand feast.

"Hahaha, old pal. Haha. Good one Aang." Katara and Aang looked at Sokka. "Yeah, see old, as in, old friend, and old man... Ah, never mind." Sokka sat down at the table and immediately began to tear into a chicken leg.

"So, Aang, what brings you here again?" Bumi asked, sitting Aang down beside him. "Up for another duel?"

"Um, no that's ok. I need a favor, Bumi, I've mastered air, and almost water. I was wondering if you would be my earth bending teacher." Aang gave Bumi his famous dopey smile.

"Ahaha! Me, a teacher?" Bumi snorted and had a good five minute laugh. "I couldn't teach a slug!"

"Um... Slugs can't learn..." Aang looked confused.

"Exactly!" Bumi had another good laugh. "So of course I'll teach you! I'd be honored."

There was another moment of confused silence, with Bumi looking expectantly (And a bit insanely) at Aang. "Awright!" Aang cheered, hugging Katara.

"We'll start tomorrow. And for now, a feast!" With that, everyone began to tear into the food.

**Somewhere in the Woods- **

Zuko grunted as, once again, he was tossed unceremoniously to the ground. "Zuko! How many times do I have to tell you? You need support! The attack is nothing if you do not have support for the fire and the punch. A-"

"Weak punch produces weak fire." Zuko muttered.

"If you know it so well then why do you not practice it?" Iroh demanded. "You act as if you know everything Zuko, but the truth is you are still only 16. You still have much to learn."

"Oh, and you're perfect then, are you?" Zuko demanded, not able to come up with a better scathing reply.

Iroh sighed and sat down on a tree stump. "I'm not perfect. I, too, need to improve. If I was perfect, I would have been able to save my son." Iroh looked to the sky, suppressing his tears. "That is why I must be the best I can, so I can protect you. But, Zuko, think. Why must you be perfect?"

"To capture the Avatar." Zuko replied at once.

"Why?" Iroh pressed.

"So my father will accept me back."

"Is that what you truly want?" Iroh asked.

"Yes..." Zuko faltered. "Yes." He said more firmly. "Iroh, I look up to you. But when it comes down to it, you are still only my uncle. I need to show my father that I can be the best. I can be better than my sister." Zuko turned and walked back to camp, leaving Iroh alone on the stump.

**Wow, super short chapter. Others will be longer, I swear! You know, I might end up combining this one with the first... Eh, who knows?**


	3. New people

**Each character has their own accents and mannerisms, and it's very hard to write that in, so when you read the dialogue just try to imagine that. I own nothing, Nick and creators do. Rated for violence, language, and fluff. **

**Omashu-**

"Good Aang, very good! You've finally managed to move the pebble across the table. And it's only been what, three weeks?"

"Shut UP!" Aang yelled. "I'm trying my hardest! Just give me a break, ok?"

"Aang!" Katara exclaimed, stunned. "What is wrong with you?"

"Well, let's see. I have only about two months left to master two more elements, then I have to go defeat the strongest man alive. Hmm, well, no. Nothing's wrong!" Aang yelled, venting his anger on his friends.

"Aang, water bending and fire bending came so easy to you. Why should earth bending be any different?"

"AGH! You just don't understand!" Aang took off down the hallway.

"Aang! Wait!" Katara called, and started to go after him.

"Wait." Bumi bid her. "Let him be alone for awhile. It doesn't seem you were helping much anyway."

"Gosh, I'm sorry." Katara sat on the ground unhappily. "But why can't he learn earth bending? Everything came so naturally to him..."

"Katara, you wouldn't understand this because you only know water bending. Think about it. Water and air are so similar. Flowing, calming, peaceful. They are used more for defense and non-lethal fighting. Earth and fire, on the other hand, are more powerful, strong elements. It is hard for Aang to grasp this concept. He is such a kind and gentle soul." Bumi said wisely.

"But, he could do fire bending just fine, even if it did get a bit out of control."

"This may have something to do with Avatar Roku. He was a firebender. Perhaps since Roku was Aang's most recent life, besides this one, he knows it more instinctively. You told me what happened at the crescent island. Roku's spirit took over Aang to defeat the Zhao and his guards with fire. Perhaps that left some better understanding of fire with him."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense..." Katara glanced at Sokka. "What are you staring at?"

"Dude! Bumi just said something... Intelligent!" Sokka gaped at the century old man.

"Ehehe!" Bumi giggled insanely.

"Sokka, be nice." Katara berated him. She turned back to Bumi. "Thank you."

**Still in the Woods-**

"Zuko, I see a fire!"

"Good! Maybe they have information on the Avatar!"

"Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of food..."

"Uncle, this is serious!" Zuko docked his ship and quietly made his way towards the fire.

As they crept closer, Zuko could make out the figure of a girl, cooking a rabbit over the fire. She looked to be about17-19 years old, with boyishly short red hair. Even though they were concealed, Zuko could see the lines of several daggers beneath her clothes. The camp looked to be nonpermanent, with a few necessary items sprawled about. The girl looked up and grinned.

"There's plenty of food here if you would like to share. I'm not dangerous." Zuko defiantly stepped out from behind the tree.

"I'm not interested in food. Have you seen a bald monk, or perhaps any flying bison?"

"Wow, what is with you people today? You're the second one looking for the Avatar."

"Who was the first?" Zuko asked, stunned.

"A bitchy woman. Kinda looked like you, come to think of it. Nearly burned my head off when I said I didn't know."

"Zula." Zuko muttered.

"Come again?"

"Nothing. This is a waste of time. Thanks for nothing."

"Wait!" The girl called, and scrambled to her feet. "How did you get here?"

"By boat. Why?"

"Good! Please, could you take me somewhere? I need to get to Omashu. I've been walking for ages!"

"Absolutely not!" Zuko look indignant. "I have my own places to go."

"Oh come on." She stared at him. "The main river way goes all the way to Omashu. Unless you're planning on stopping anywhere before that, you could just drop me off there. I can get my own food, I just want to get there faster. Please? I can pay."

"No." Zuko said firmly. "I don't even know who you are. You could be a warrior earth bender for all I know, just waiting to kill me as I sleep."

"I most certainly am not!"

"Then what nation are you from?" He demanded.

"That's not important! Why can't you just give me a quick lift?"

"Then what is your name?"

"Why does it matter?"

"What do you want in Omashu? What profession are you in?"

The girl glared at him. "Fine. I was part of an earth kingdom village, but I sure as hell ain't any sort of bender, my name is Mat, I want to go to Omashu to stay with a friend."

"Isn't Mat a boys name?" Zuko grinned.

"It's pronounced MAWT, you moron."

"And your profession?" Zuko enjoyed irking this girl. She got upset so easily!

"Ugh, fine! I have no way of making money so I waylay random travelers. If that's not pathetic enough for you, I only steal from the ones who can spare it, and I don't even take it all. Good enough for you?" She glared at him. "You know what, this is ridiculous. I can make my own way. I've got two strong legs. Good night." She sat back down in front of her now burnt rabbit.

"Good riddance." Zuko's humor from ticking off this girl rapidly evaporated, and he started back for the ship.

"Zuko." Iroh stopped him.

"What, uncle?"

"You know, she answered all your questions."

"You can't possibly be thinking of taking her with us."

"She said she could pay."

"Yeah, with stolen money. You heard her, she's a thief!"

"I don't think it would do any harm in helping her out. Besides, we were going to Omashu too, remember? That tip from that cabbage merchant..."

Zuko glared at his uncle, but he was too tired from nonstop traveling to argue. "Fine. MAT! We leave now. Let's go." Zuko stalked back to his ship. With joy in her eyes, Mat wordlessly packed her few belongings and took after the prince and his uncle.

**Omashu- **

"Aang?" Katara asked gently.

"What?"

"How are you doing?"

"Fine. I- I'm sorry I yelled." Aang looked Katara in the eyes. "It's just, I'm so frustrated with this whole Avatar business! Especially with the earth bending. Why can't I just do it?"

"Bumi explained it to me." Katara said kindly. "It's not your fault. From what I've heard, earth bending will be the hardest for you. Fire bending should be a piece of cake, and with us to help you I'm sure you can defeat Ozai no problem. You are the Avatar, after all."

"I'm only a kid. Ozai is a master fire bender. How can I defeat him?"

"He may be a master fire bender, but you are a master air, water, earth, and fire bender. I have complete confidence in you."

"Is that confidence well placed?" Aang asked.

Before their conversation could go any further, Bumi burst into the room. "Aang, there is a young lady here for you. She is very beautiful, looks to be a warrior. Should I tell her you are here?"

"NO!" Katara and Aang yelled. "She could be an enemy..." Katara murmured. "Aang, who else knows we're here?"

"I don't know!" Aang started to panic. "I thought we were safe here!"

"Aha! There you are!"

Aang and Katara's mouths dropped. "Suki?"

**Random Town Along River-**

"Uncle! We need supplies. Come help me get some things." Zuko called down the hatch.

"I'm a bit busy!" Iroh called up.

"With what?" Zuko called down heatedly. "What on earth could you be doing?"

Iroh looked down at his carving of the Lotus Tile and Pari-Sho board, opened his mouth, thought better of it, then called up, "Finishing my cup of tea! You can go alone!"

"Finishing your tea my a-"

"I could come." Mat stepped out of her room.

"I can do it alone." Zuko replied moodily.

"Aww, come on, don't be such a bully! I need to stretch my legs." Mat joyfully skipped alongside Zuko as they made their way to the town.

Several hours later:

"Ok, we got the provisions, ropes, whetstone, fishing supplies, and medicine. Is that it?"

"You know, you could help me with some of this." Mat groaned, and nearly toppled as she tried to catch a falling bag of nuts.

"Shut up. You're the one who wanted to come." Zuko abruptly stopped, making Mat crash into him and sending all their supplies sprawling.

"Hey!" Mat shouted indignantly. "You did that on purpose!" She looked at Zuko's blank face. "Zuko? Hey, Zuko, buddy? You ok?" She looked in the direction of his slack-eyed stare. "Oh, gimme a friggin break..."

"OMG like hi! My name is like, Hillary!" Hillary was beautiful. She had blond hair that fell in cascading waves down her back. It had the most perfect curls, the kind that remind you of the ocean. Her eyes were peculiar, one was blue and the other was orange. Around her neck was a necklace, that had the entwining symbols of both fire and water. Her outfit was modest, but still tight enough to reveal every single curve of her perfect body. Daggers and spears and arrows were hidden all over her body. From the looks of her muscular body, she was a powerful warrior. She wore black capris that emphasized her perfect calves. Her boots were also black, the long kind that went up to her knees that look sexy on anybody, but for some reason made Hillary look like a Goddess.

"I don't want to reveal too much about my war-torn past, but I can bend fire and water. I am the only surviving member of my clan, we were wiped out by the Fire Nation. For some reason I was spared, and I know it is my solemn duty to avenge my clan. I'm perfectly capable of wiping out an entire Fire Nation legion because I'm an extremely powerful warrior who can cut the butt off a fly at 100 paces with a spear. If that's not enough, now the fire nation is after me because I can see into the future. All I want is to be accepted for who I am!" She looked at Zuko with baby eyes.

"Of course. You must be so strong..." Zuko murmured. "And so beautiful..." Hillary giggled. Mat calmly walked up and slit her throat. It was as if a spell had been lifted from Zuko. "What the, what the HELL?" Zuko gasped. "What, what is that, thing?" He gestured to the girl now lying dead on the ground.

"That," Mat replied calmly, "Is a Mary-Sue. Be careful, they're everywhere." Still deadly calm, she picked up their scattered supplies and shooed off the growing crowd. Zuko looked frightened, and jumped at the slightest sound all the way back to the ship.

A/N-

**Well, I thought and I thought, and I decided I really needed to introduce an O/C. I really didn't want to, but it's needed for the plot! The Mary-Sue bit was just a funny idea I had, and just HAD to include it. I don't know if all of you found it as hilarious as I do! **


	4. Kidnapping

**I'm currently working on a timeline of events in my fanfic, to get all the weeks and days smoothed out. Eventually, I'll have the dates up along with the where at the beginning of the scene changes. So, for now, if the time doesn't quite add up it will... Eventually...**

**Omashu-**

"Suki?" Aang and Katara looked stunned. "What, what?"

"Miss me?" Suki asked.

"H-how?"

"Chance, really. I arrived here about a month ago. We'd heard rumors of a war in the north pole. My village leader did not know if you were involved or not, so he sent me to find you guys and help protect you. I tracked you from my village to here, Omashu, with my pet Jongo (He's stabled down-town right now). It's my great fortune that you are here! Although..." She looked thoughtful. "Have you guys already been to the north pole? Was there really a war? Is it over?"

"Yeah." Aang replied. "We won... It's a long story."

"We have time!" Suki said joyfully. "I'm just glad you're all safe, except, where's-"

"Where is everyone?" Sokka stepped into the room. "There you guys- SUKI?"

"Sokka!" Suki raced across the room and threw her arms around him. "Oh, oops, sorry." She unraveled herself, looking embarrassed. "I'm a warrior," She silently berated herself.

"Suki, what, what are you doing here?" Hundreds of feelings raced through Sokka as his world turned around.

"Well..."

Stories were exchanged, about Suki and the happenings at the North Pole. After all was told, Suki looked sadly at Sokka.

"I'm sorry about Princess Yue. You, you really love, loved her?" Suki looked pained.

"Yes. Very much..."

Suki abruptly stood up, and calmly walked out of the room. Sokka made no move to follow her. "Sokka!" Katara berated him.

"What?"

"You upset her! Go apologize! You emotionless... Man!"

"It's true though!"

"I don't care! Go!"

"Woman..." Sokka muttered and slouched after her.

"Men." Katara muttered. Aang laughed. "What is so funny?" Katara demanded.

"N-nothing." Aang snorted again. "They act so similar..." Aang thought to himself.

Outside the Palace-

"Hey, Suki?"

"What do you want?"

Sokka went and stood next to her, overlooking the grand city of Omashu. "Suki... I'm sorry." Suki leaned over and planted a kiss on Sokka's lips. He stood passively for a moment, then began to return it, until he could taste salt and paint. Suki was crying. "Suki..."

Suki's warrior's paint began to run off her face because of the tears. "Why? What does this Yue have that I don't? She sacrificed herself, huh? Well, I can do that! I'll go throw myself at Ozai right now!" She began to sob. Sokka looked stunned. This wasn't the warrior that he knew. This was just Suki, a lost little teenager who had fallen for the wrong guy. He wiped the now muddled paint off her face, then grinned. "What?" She demanded.

"I've never seen just your face before. You're very, beautiful."

"Not as pretty as Yue, I bet."

Sokka sighed. "Suki, I loved Yue. But, just as I loved my water village, I also love Omashu. If for some reason my water village was destroyed, I would then love Omashu more, because it is not just memories, it is something substantial."

"Meaning, even if you love Yue more, she is gone, so you'll settle for me?"

"No!" Sokka said, distressed. "That's not what I meant!"

"I'm sorry, I don't want to live in another woman's shadow." Suki turned on her heel and stalked back inside.

"Damn." Sokka muttered. "That's the Suki I know, stubborn and proud. D'oh, I sure botched that one up..." A scream was heard inside. "Shit!" Sokka ran inside, to find himself in the middle of chaos. Smoke filled the chamber, and there were lumps of bodies scattered all over the ground like kindling. "What happened?" Sokka shook the nearest body, Katara, who was coughing on the floor. "Aang! Where's Aang?"

"G-gone. Some insane firebender came and... I couldn't stop..." Katara began to cough violently.

"Damn!" Sokka ran over to the other body, Suki. She wasn't moving. "Suki! Suki! Get up! Please, Suki!" Her eyelids shuddered. "Thank God! What happened?"

"Firebender, just came, I couldn't, my fans..." She gestures to her fans which lay, broken, on the floor.

"Broken? How did a fan of Kyoshi break? Who is this person? How could one blasted firebender take out a warrior, earthbender, and waterbender?"

"Aang! We have to find Aang!" Sokka whirled around to see Katara struggling to her feet, staggering in the direction the firebender had taken Aang.

"No!" Sokka cried. "You're too weak! We lost Aang, I'm sure as hell not losing you. We need a plan!" He looked back at Suki, who was in his arms. She was once again unconscious. "SUKI! Dammit, I need you!"

**Zuko's Ship-**

_thump thump_

"Come in." Zuko called.

"Hey." Mat stepped in.

"What do you want?"

"How far from Omashu are we?"

"Two days."

"Ok, cool." Mat hesitated.

"Was there something else?"

"Nah, never mind. Thanks for taking me on."

"You're welcome."

The door clicked shut.

_Thump thump_

"Come in. Ah, hello, Mat. Did you need something?"

"Hi, Iroh. I've seen you practice with Zuko. Do you think you could spar with me a bit?"

"Well now, that's an interesting question."

"Well, you know, I need to stay sharp." Mat grinned. "I used to do quite a bit of fighting, but lately I've fallen out of practice."

"Mhmm." Iroh mumbled. "Very well, there is nothing better to do, eh?" He wearily got up from his chair. "What is your preferred weapon?"

"Scimitar." Mat replied, drawing her twin scimitars.

"Hmm, scimitar. Let's see, these butterfly swords will be a good match for your scimitars, right?" Mat shrugged. They headed up to the deck. "I must warn you I mostly do firebending, and may not be much of a match with these blades."

"Oh." Mat looked disappointed. "Well, maybe we should just start with hand to hand."

"Make me get these blades for nothing? How rude." Iroh grinned. "Hand to hand it is then." Iroh put the swords out of the way, and they began to do a few simple stretches to warm their muscles up.

"So, what's it like, traveling with a banished prince?" Mat asked, making conversation.

"I assume you know the story of his banishment?" Iroh asked.

"Actually, no. I'm not much into gossip."

"Well, then it is probably not my place to tell you." Iroh said bluntly. "But," He added, seeing the dejected look on her face, "I can tell you a bit about his childhood..."

Below decks-

"What is that damnable _thumping?_" Zuko groaned. "It's been going on for an hour! I can't put up with this!"

He went up deck to find Mat and his uncle covered in sweat, in the middle of a spar. Iroh had just tripped Mat, and she was flat on her back with her legs in the air. As Iroh prepared to drive his elbow into her, she twisted and he overbalanced. Now he was on his back and she was preparing to finish him. At the last moment, Iroh caught her leg and jumped to his feet, nimble for all his years. Now they exchanged a few punches and kicks, until Iroh suddenly caught one of Mat's arms and whirled it around to her back.

"Yield." He demanded.

"Ack! This is the third time! Will I ever beat you?"

Iroh chuckled. "They don't call me the Dragon of the West for nothing. You are skilled, young Mat. Practice makes perfect." Zuko groaned at those words. "Zuko!" Iroh called, turning to face him. "It turns out Mat here fights with scimitars. Perhaps you would oblige in using those Long Dao Broadswords of yours and spar with her a bit? I am getting quite tired."

Zuko looked interested. As he took out his broadswords and began to stretch, he eyed Mat with a true warrior's eye. "I knew you had daggers on you, I didn't know if you were skilled. I know you have no qualms in murdering people."

"Murdering? What? Oh, you mean that Mary-Sue. That wasn't murder. That was something else entirely."

"Ah." Iroh said wisely. "Yes, killing a Sue has no more murder involved than squishing a bug."

Zuko stood straight, and settled himself into a defensive position. "Shall we?" He invited. Lightning-fast, Mat whirled around Zuko and had him disarmed in three moves flat. "What?" Zuko asked, dumbfounded. Iroh was openmouthed.

"I told you it was my main weapon." Mat looked slightly embarrassed. "Erm... Perhaps we should stick with hand to hand?"

"Yeah..." Zuko said, still a bit dazed with his sudden defeat. They threw down their weapons and took up different poses.

"No fire." Mat said. "I don't think I could handle that yet."

Zuko had his typical one hand raised with palm facing upwards with the other tucked beside his side. Mat had a similar pose, but with the elbows farther out and both palms towards the ground. Circling a few times, Zuko tentatively attacked. Mat blocked, and shot a light jab to his side. Zuko slid around and tried to elbow her in the small of her back. Mat twisted, but the blow still landed on her side. As she was caught off balance, Zuko pursued the attack with another hand chop to the neck. Mat blocked with her right hand, and threw another punch at his ribs.

They were both settling into the rhythm of the fight now. After another hour of light fighting, Mat signaled for a break. Zuko had always had the upper-hand, it was clear she was not anything special in hand-to-hand. But her skill with the scimitars had him disturbed.

"You... Are very good." Mat panted, obviously much more out of shape than Zuko.

"As are you."

"Not as good as you."

"Well, I have been trained by the best." Zuko replied, and they both looked over at Iroh, who was blissfully snoring in his chair. "Where did you learn to fight with those scimitars?" Zuko asked.

"My village. They had a master sword fighter. I was always fascinated with it, but they all claimed since I was a girl I could never be a warrior. He took me in anyway, taught me pretty much everything."

"Why did you leave?" Zuko asked.

Mat sighed. "He went off to the war, got himself killed. My village was a bunch of close-minded pricks, so I just left them."

"I'm sorry." Zuko said, not sure what he should respond with.

"Why? I don't care. They were stupid. I have no regrets." Mat was silent for a moment. "My past isn't nearly as interesting as yours. What happened?"

"Interesting isn't the word I would use." Zuko said, his anger swiftly coming back to him.

"Won't you tell me?"

"What business is it of yours?"

"I told you my past. Albeit not as painful as yours, we have been traveling together for awhile now. I'd like to get to know you better."

Zuko's anger flowed out again, just as swiftly as it had come. "Well..." He related his story, how he had spoken out of turn, how his father had burned him, then banished him until he found the Avatar.

"Wow. So that's why you want the Avatar." Mat and Zuko sat together in companionable silence.

"How are you with a dagger?" Zuko asked suddenly.

"What?"

"A dagger? How are your skills with it?"

"Erm..." Mat started.

"Come on, we've had a go at swords and hand to hand. Let's try daggers." Zuko drew two thin daggers of his own. Mat looked unsure as she drew two typical short hand daggers. After a bit of normal circling, Zuko took a swipe at her. Mat squeaked and jumped back. Zuko whirled around and took another down hand swipe. Mat grunted, and just rolled out of the way, nearly impaling herself on her daggers in the process.

Zuko laughed, or as near to a laugh as Zuko could. "You can't fight with daggers worth squat!"

"Never needed to." Mat said indignantly. "I'm perfectly fine with my scimitars."

"What if you're caught without them, and all you have is your daggers?"

"I'll throw them." Mat said pointedly.

"Not good enough. Come on, I'll teach you."

Mat looked suspiciously at him. "Did your uncle put something in that water we drank?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zuko demanded.

"Why are you being all nice, offering to teach me?"

"I'm bored." He said darkly. "I need to practice with my daggers a bit anyway. Now, hold them lightly. Stab _at_ me, not down. If you stab down you'll just end up hitting bone and making someone really mad. Try blocking me." He aimed for her stomach. Mat tried to block it, but his dagger slipped past hers and Zuko had to do some fancy footwork to avoid disemboweling her. "God! What's your deal? It's just like fighting with a sword, just shorter."

"That's the problem!" Mat yelled. "They're too short! I try to stab, but they're not long enough to do anything! I try to block, but I always misjudge and end up getting my fingers sliced up, or whatever." Mat was seething. Zuko had finally been acting a bit decent, but the second her weakness showed he was once again treating her as inferior.

"Control yourself, peasant. Come on, let's just start from the beginning..."

A/N-

**I've been researching fight scenes to make it flow more smoothly, but I'm not sure how well I succeeded. I've mapped the whole thing out in my head, but getting it down accurately was hard. Dang, wish I could write as well as my fave authors! (I read mostly action/fantasy books.) Working on it though...**


	5. Starting the Search

**Hello again! My story seems to be a very typical "Zuko and Zula going after the Avatar who needs to defeat Ozai." It doesn't have too much originality to it. Ah well, next time I'll come up with a plot that has more twists in it. (Hopefully I can come UP with a 'next time'...)**

**Omashu-**

"Two days have passed since Aang was captured! Two, Sokka, TWO! Why haven't we moved yet?" Katara was fuming. "His trail will be stone cold by now!"

"Bumi was hurt in that fight." Sokka said wearily for the hundredth time. "We can't just run out on him after he's taken us in and helping us like he did. Besides, it's not really been an entire two days yet."

"I'm sure he'll understand! This is the AVATAR! The most important thing in the WORLD! Bumi's got tons of people to care for him!"

"I'm not leaving until he at least wakes up, and that's that!" Sokka wouldn't budge a muscle.

"Suki?" Katara turned for support.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Sokka." Suki said. "I was badly wounded, as were you. We can't help Aang if we're all partially crippled."

"UGH!" Katara yelled in exasperation, knowing they were right but unable to do anything about it.

Lower parts of Omashu-

"Have you seen a bald monk around?"

"Oh, you mean the Avatar? Yeah, last I heard he was at the castle..."

Back at the castle-

"Good news!" Introducing... Random Guard #1! "Bumi has awakened!"

"Great!" Katara jumped up. "Let's go search for Aang!"

Sokka and Suki looked at each other, then grinned. "I can heal on the way there." Suki said. All the supplies already gathered, so they all picked up their gear and went outside. They were just about to board Appa when a fireball appeared from nowhere. Suki whipped her fan around and dispelled it (She brought a couple of extra fans). Zuko's foot followed, and he knocked Suki to the ground. "You guys go! I'll catch up!" Suki yelled as she and Zuko sprung apart.

"Yeah, like shit that's what I'm doing." Sokka ran at Zuko with his boomerang raised.

"Zuko! Behind you!" A strange woman jumped from behind a pillar and jumped at Sokka.

"What the crap? Who the hell are you?"

The strange girl had Sokka's arm twisted behind his back. "Just a friends of Zuko's. I'm sorry, I didn't really want to get involved but I kinda want Zuko alive..." Suddenly, Zuko appeared from out of nowhere and pushed Mat from Sokka. "What the hell?" She yelped as Zuko grabbed her and tossed her aside, and began to beat back Sokka.

Water made its appearance as Katara finally found a substantial water source. A huge cascade of it dumped itself on Zuko's head, and as he lay spluttering they clambered onto Appa and took to the skies. "DAMN!" Zuko yelled. "They didn't have the Avatar with them!" He ran back to the ship, leaving Mat behind.

"Wait up, you asshole!" She called, and took off after him.

**Zuko's ship- **

"Ah, how did it go?" Iroh called, seeing the two returning. "Where;s the Avatar?" They both just ignored him.

"Zuko? Zuko! Wait up!" Finally catching up to him, Mat grabbed Zuko's shoulder and whirled him around. "What is wrong with you? What was your deal back there?"

"What do you mean?" Zuko moodily went down the hatch and into his room, with Mat hot on his heels.

"I mean you just taking over my fight. I could have totally handled that dope, do you not trust me?"

"No. I don't. Get off my back." Zuko demanded. Mat looked him in the eye.

"I've been exercising with you for this past week or so, and you don't think I could handle him? Don't lie to me, Zuko."

"He isn't as stupid as he looks. He could have hurt you."

"Don't lie to me." She repeated. "What is with your sorry-ass attitude?"

"If you don't like it, leave! We're at Omashu, why'd you follow me, huh? Just go already!"

"Maybe I will!" Mat turned and started for the door.

"Wait!" Zuko called.

"What?" She whirled around, fire in her eyes.

"You don't have to leave." Zuko averted his eyes.

"Oh, what? You want more money? Here take it, I'm outta here." She tossed him a few coins.

"No, don't go!" Zuko had panic in his eyes. Mat's own eyes softened.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Ugh. Never mind. Just get out of here already." He looked resigned. Amazing how he pulled off pissed and resigned at the same time.

"Zuko, if you keep your emotions in like you've been doing you're going to explode."

"Dammit, woman! What's wrong with you? I like you, ok? See, I said it. You win. Now get the HELL off my boat!"

Instead, Mat just closed the door. "Why is it so hard to admit that you like someone? What's wrong with wanting a friend?"

Zuko looked royally pissed. "For two years I've only had my uncle and my crew to talk to. Then someone my age actually shows up, and I just screw the entire thing up..."

"You just need to curb that temper of yours."

"This is who I am! I'm not going to change. Get over it."

"It's not your temper I have a problem with. It's your problem with expressing your emotions. There's nothing wrong with feeling love for someone. I know you love your uncle. Why do you always scorn him? He's pained by it. You couldn't even admit that you need a real friend. There's more to life than the Avatar."

"It's been my life for two years. I'm not going to through it away just because I 'need a friend'."

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO THROW IT AWAY!" Mat lost it. "I can HELP you! You can't get rid of everything you love! I consider you my _friend_, Zuko. I'll say it again. You're my _friend_. That doesn't mean I'm going to throw away my life and devote myself to you. It means I'm going to support you, and if your head gets too big I'll deflate it when need be."

"You make such a big deal out of being my friend." Zuko said. "You're my first... Friend... In two years. That's why I needed to protect you."

"That doesn't give you an excuse to treat me like a doll. I'm strong, I can handle myself. You can't protect me all the time, there sure as hell will be more than one person to fight if we're going to succeed, and you need to concentrate on your own battles. Now, I have a pretty good bet who took the Avatar and where she's taking him. I don't exactly approve of this hunt, but your reasons are just and I will stand by you. Let's go find that little monk before your sister turns him in." Mat stood up and walked to the door.

"Mat?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for staying."

Mat, knowing how truly hard it was for Zuko to really share his emotions with anyone, just smiled. "I know. Let's go get that SOB."

Wise input from Iroh-"Life is like a painting. There may be a main focus point of it, but it's all the background items and details that make the painting truly great."

**Somewhere in the Skies-**

"How far do you think they could have gotten in two days?" Katara consulted with everyone else, staring down at the map, as if it could show her where Aang was.

"At best, probably about here." Sokka pointed at a place about halfway between Omashu and the fire nation capital. "At worst..." He gestured towards the capital itself.

"Let's hope that's not it..." Suki whispered, as the gloom of Aang in the hands of the fire nation settled in.

After several hours of nonstop flying, dusk began to set it, and Appa's complaining was now also nonstop. "We should make camp." Suki said practically.

"But, Aang!"

"But nothing!" Suki told Katara firmly. "Appa's tired, and he's our source of transportation. Appa is surely a lot faster than any ship, I bet we've already gained quite a but of ground on them."

"Zuko's ship was always right on our tail." Katara said gloomily.

"Speaking of Zuko," Sokka started, "who was the girl with him?"

"I have no idea... I've never seen her before." Katara replied. "Probably another random firebending extremist."

"She never used fire.." Sokka stated.

"Well, I don't know! You think of something!" Katara snapped.

"There's a good place!" Suki set Appa down in a clearing, interrupting the sibling's fight. "Katara, you get the fire wood, and Sokka, you set up camp."

"NO!" Both siblings shouted, disturbing Momo.

"Ok.." Suki looked confused. "Sokka, you get the firewood, Katara set up camp, and I'll go get us some food."

"Ok." The siblings shrugged and set about their various jobs.

Midnight-

Suki silently stood up and walked into the woods. Sokka, who couldn't get to sleep, followed. He found her sitting on a rock, with her legs drawn up around her chest. He quietly sat beside her. "How are you doing?"

Suki leaned over and kissed Sokka. After a few seconds, she broke it off. "Sokka. I love you. I know you loved Yue, and I don't want to be in her shadow, but I can't help myself!" Suki sighed and looked up at the stars. "What is wrong with me? A warrior is not supposed to be weak like this!"

"Emotions don't make a warrior weak." Sokka told her, just as Mat had told Zuko. "Quite the contrary, they make you stronger." Tentatively, he put his arm around Suki. Stiffening at first, she finally relaxed and put her head on his shoulder. They sat like that for many hours, talking about anything and everything until the sun poked up from the horizon.

A/N-

**In case you couldn't tell, I tried to make Aang and Katara's relationship steady and peaceful like water, Suki and Sokka's firm like earth, and Zuko and Mat's (Even though it's not a romantic relationship) fierce and shifting like fire. Cool how that worked out, huh? I just need to find one like air... I suppose Aang and Katara's is like air and water, since the elements are so similar anyway... **


	6. Traveling

**Not much to say today, except that Nick and creators own Avatar, and that the fic is rated for language, violence, and fluff.**

**Zuko's Ship-**

Every other night Zuko practiced fire with his uncle, and on the others he would practice normal fighting techniques with Mat. This everyday of hard practicing was wearing his body, so instead he decided to meditate with his uncle on this particular night.

As the two sat in complete silence, Zuko calmly let his thoughts drift to the surface, then discarded them as unimportant. Zuko was frustrated. His sister had most likely taken the Avatar, and her ship was undoubtedly faster than his. The candles flared as he thought of his two year quest coming to an abrupt end because his sister had taken the Avatar.

"Hot." Iroh calmly extinguished the candles with a wave of his hand. "Nephew, you need to relax."

"I can't!" Zuko stood up and angrily began to pace. "This is ridiculous! Why do I even try?" He sank to the floor and looked despairingly at the ceiling. "It's hopeless." He muttered.

"Come nephew. Let us try some more. You just need to clear your mind. The answers you need will come with patience." Zuko sighed angrily and assumed his meditativepose.

Breathing in a deep breath, Zuko tried to relax. There had only been one point in his life where he had achieved complete calmness. Zuko had thought he enjoyed anger and brashness to cool thinking, but that one moment of peace had changed something deep inside him. That one single moment of blissful understanding and contentment had been drops of water to a man dying of thirst. No matter how he tried, Zuko had never been able to reach that quiet place again.

Hours later, Zuko opened his eyes and stretched his legs, wincing from the cramping. Iroh too opened his eyes. "Did you find answers?" He asked kindly.

"Not exactly." Zuko grumbled, once again furious after another futile night.

"Before you turn in for the night, would you like to talk?" Iroh asked.

"About what?"

"I don't know. Anything. Is it so wrong to want to talk to my nephew?" Zuko sighed and sat on the floor, opposite his uncle. "Good." Iroh looked pleased. "Now, about your earlier question." Zuko looked startled, his uncle never gave him advice on this quest. Zuko didn't even know if his uncle approved of it or not. "Zuko, what do you truly want?"

"For my father to love me again." Zuko said at once, wondering where this was going. He thought they'd already gone over this.

"And meditating did not change this thinking?"

"Of course not!" Zuka said, looking indignant.

"What about this Mat?"

"What about her?"

"How do you feel about her?"

"She is a good friend." Zuko answered right away.

"I've noticed ever since she came you have been calmer, more cool headed."

Zuko looked suspiciously at his uncle, thinking he new where this was leading. He indeed had not noticed his change in temper.

"She's a female. They have that affect on people."

"I think it is more than that." Iroh told him, getting into the meat of the matter.

"Dammit uncle! Must you be so intrusive?" Zuko looked royally pissed off. "Fine. If you want me to say, I might as well. I enjoy having her here. I enjoy having someone to talk to." Zuko shot a withering glare at his uncle, who just smiled.

"You see, that is exactly what I'm talking about! Before you would have never admitted that. You would, as usual, have kept your emotions under tight reign. This girl is extremely good for you." Iroh told his confused nephew. "Now, this brings me to my point. What would happen if you went back to the fire nation?"

"I would regain my rightful place on the throne." Duh, Zuko thought.

"Would you have friends?"

"Ye-" Zuko paused. He pictured Milara, his supposed friend. He pictured all the other kids, none of whom really were his friend. "No." Zuko said slowly. "I would not have real friends. I would have slaves, useless fops who would try to use me to their advantage, people who act as if they were my friend out of fear."

"Is that what you want?"

Zuko looked sullen. "No." He mumbled. But then, remembering, "But I would have the love of my father!" Zuko glared defiantly at his uncle. "And that is worth more than a thousand friendships!" Zuko stomped out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

"Poor Zuko." Iroh murmured, watching him leave.

**Halfway between Omashu and the Fire Nation capital-**

Katara, Sokka, and Suki were all huddled together next to the fire, trying to keep the biting wind from penetrating their clothes. They all thought the ominous creaking was from the wind, until a hand swiftly covered the mouth of Katara. Her thrashings quickly woke the other two.

"Damn! What now?" Sokka yelled, reaching for his boomerang. Halfway through the action, he froze, terror reflecting in his eyes. His nemesis, Zuko, had a knife to Katara's throat.

"Drop the weapons." Zuko ordered, brandishing the knife. Sokka immediately dropped his boomerang. Suki put her fans down more slowly, warily.

"What do you want? How did you find us?" Sokka demanded, his voice trembling in fear for his sister. 'Damn!' He thought to himself, looking at the ill-concealed fire.

"Merely information." Zuko replied, ignoring the question of how he find them. "Make a wrong move and she dies." Sokka had no doubt that Zuko wasn't bluffing. "The Avatar is gone." Zuko stated, getting right to the point. "Who took him?"

"A firebender." Sokka replied, not taking his eyes from Zuko's dagger. If he could only reach his knife concealed beneath his parka...

"Who?"

"I don't know." Sokka faltered, not knowing what to say. He did not want to admit he had missed the fight, afraid of Zuko's reaction.

"It was a woman!" Suki cut in. "Black hair, lithe and swift as a viper. Took us all out before we could do anything." The light in Zuko's eyes went out. Growling, he tossed Katara back to her brother and turned from the camp.

"No you don't!" As soon as Katara was safe from harm Sokka sprang for his boomerang, and threw it with practiced efficiency. Zuko, hearing the unmistakable whistling sound, whirled around and caught the boomerang. Without a moment's pause he threw it deep into the forest, and ran out of the clearing. "Coward!" Sokka yelled as Suki raced after Zuko. She came back a few minutes later, shaking her head. It was night, and they were in a foreign forest, making it impossible for her to track Zuko. After making sure Katara was not traumatized the three sat to discuss the events of the night.

"What was that all about?" Suki inquired. "Is that truly all he wanted to know? Who had taken the Avatar? Judging from his reaction he knows this firebender."

"I thought he was going to kill me anyway." Katara said, tears clogging her throat.

Sokka hugged her close to him, shame filling him. Why hadn't he been able to protect her? And Aang! That was two people Sokka couldn't protect. Who would be next, Suki? Sokka couldn't face his shame.

**Back at Zuko's ship- **

"Hey! Where did you go?" Mat inquired.

"It's true. It was Zulo who took the Avatar. I truly have no hope."

"What?" Mat looked very confused. "I thought we had already established that fact."

"We didn't know for certain. Now we do."

"How did you find out?"

"Mind your own business." Zuko disappeared below deck.

**Zuko's Ship-**

It was night, several days after Zuko had attacked the gang, and Mat and Zuko were sitting on the deck, staring at the stars. "They're so beautiful." Mat said. "I could stare at them forever..."

"It's _been_ forever." Zuko grumbled. "I had no idea it would take this long to get to the Fire Nation capital."

"Don't be such a grump." Mat playfully punched him. "Just enjoy the time we have to relax."

"I've been relaxing enough!" Zuko stood up and started to pace. "We need to move faster! This blasted ship is a pile of rubbish!" He kicked the railing, which promptly fell off.

Mat giggled, then looked serious. "Zuko, do you have someone you love?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Well, it just seems if you had a lady in your life you would be less... Turbulent."

Zuko thought once again about his childhood friend, Milara. How they had always been together, through the thick and thin, how he had first started to develop feelings for her. Then, he remember how she had laughed, just when he needed her most. She had _laughed_ at him when he stumbled into his room, his eye covered in burns his father had just given him. "No." He replied. "I don't love anyone, like that..." He looked at Mat. "You?"

"Of course!" Mat brightened immediately. "I miss him so much! We've only known each other for a few months, but I just know he's the man for me."

"Where is he?" Zuko asked, intrigued. What kind of man could handle, or love, this little nobody?

"On some mission or other. He's a mercenary, of sorts. More like an assassin, but that's such an ugly word."

"Which side does he work for?"

"Whichever one offers him more money."

"That's despicable." Zuko was disgusted. Men with no loyalty were worse than traitors.

"It's a living." Mat said, insulted.

"How old is he?"

"25." Mat said happily.

"25?" Zuko was stunned. "How old are you?"

"18." Seeing his reaction, "What? I like my men old. As long as I truly love him, I don't care how old he is. He's the most powerful person I know, I bet he could even give your uncle a run for his money."

"Doubt it." Zuko was smug.

Mat grinned wickedly. "When all this is over and I find him again, we'll just have to see who is the better man." She paused, and looked back to the stars. "I really do miss him, though. I hope he's doing ok..."

"If he's truly as powerful as you say he is, then I'm sure he's fine." Zuko still didn't approve of a man killing for money, but if his friend loved him he would learn to live with it.

**A/N-**

**While the little conversation about love may seem random, it's only there to prove that my OC and Zuko will NOT be having a romantic relationship. Gosh, there are SO MANY of those popping up... Grrr... Anywho, my OC is here for one reason and one alone, so you'll all just have to wait and see what's in store for her XD**


	7. Hopeless

**At first, I was actually getting critical reviews. Now I'm just getting "It's ok, keep going." Please! I don't mind constructive criticism! I know this story is kind of bland, help me out here! Don't be afraid to mention tiny little errors, like forgetting a quotation mark or something. I'm a grammar freak and sometimes don't edit as well as I should...**

**Don't own Avatar, rated for language, fluff, and violence. **

**Fire Nation Capital-**

"Father." Zula knelt in front of the Fire Nation King, Lord Ozai. When the captive beside her refused to kneel she kicked his knees out from under him. His arms being tied, he fell flat on his face.

"Daughter. You have brought the Avatar."

"I have, father."

"Bring him here." Zula grabbed Aang and dragged him up the dias to the Fire Lord. Ozai grabbed Aang's chin and forced Aang to look into his eyes. His fingers scorched Aang like a thousand suns, and Aang struggled to get away. "You have done well." Ozai boomed as he released Aang, who collapsed onto the floor, hurt from the many days of imprisonment with Zula and the new burns he had just received. "Leave me."

"What?" Zula's cool facade faded. "Father, you would just dismiss me?"

"Don't talk back, child!" Ozai backhanded her. "Leave, before I banish you like your idiot brother."

Holding her burned cheek, Zula fled the chambers. "Now you're mine." The fire lord laughed mercilessly as he dragged Aang to the dungeons.

"I have a special cell for you." Ozai whispered into Aang's ear. "In the deepest depths of this volcano that is my home, no light has ever found its way into this dark abyss. The comet arrives in three weeks, and I plan to have you completely out of they way." Leading Aang deeper and deeper into the pits, Aang tried to memorize the twists and turns but failed. After what seemed like hours Ozai threw Aang into a cold, dark cell and locked the door. "No guards are needed down here!" Ozai cackled and left Aang alone to nurse his many wounds.

Two Days Later-

Aang shivered, having only his clothes to warm him. Even though his cell was very near the heart of the volcano, Aang wasn't warm. One of his numerous wounds must have gotten infected and he was shivering like a leaf in the wind. Aang started to hear footsteps, again. He groaned and rolled over. "Just another hallucination." He whimpered, trying to convince himself before the glimmer of hope was once again crushed. He only got watered once a day, and had only been fed once. The insistent steps grew louder. A light went by his door. "Uhh." Aang mumbled, and went over to weakly pound on the door. "Water, please, give me water..." He ended this with a coughing spasm that nearly broke one of his ribs.

"Who's there?" The light shined into Aang's cell. "Wait, I know you. The Avatar! Aang! Blessed God!"

"I know that voice..." Aang tried to piece his jumbled thoughts together.

"Avatar, I saved you in the fire nation temple, remember?"

"Shyu?" Aang mumbled, finally remembering.

"Yes! Yes, Avatar, it's me. I was also put down here, but I managed to escape. I've been trying to find my way out ever since, drinking the water from random pools and waylaying random guards I happen upon for food. Thank the spirits you are safe!"

"How, how..." Aang was interrupted by a coughing fit. "How did you escape?"

"I burned through my door. The fire lord must have known a wooden door wouldn't keep restrain a firebender, but now I know why he didn't care. These cursed tunnels are impossible to navigate of you don't know your way."

Aang's hope flared to life, giving him strength. "Shyu, try to burn down my door."

"I can't." Shyu said sadly. I've already felt this door. It appears the firelord is taking a lot more care with you. It feels like your door is much more secure than mine, and I can smell some sort of fire preventing oil on it. I don't think I can blast this one down."

Aang wilted. 'Served you right.' He berated himself. 'You know by now to keep your hopes squashed. "Shyu. I need a favor."

"Anything, Avatar."

"Teach me firebending."

"Wha, what?"

"I need to-to learn firebending. It's the last stage of the cycle. Please, Shyu, I need to learn it."

"Very well, Avatar. But I don't know what good it will do you."

**Near the Fire Nation Capital-**

"Well, looks like we're here, guys." Katara stared at the scene unfolding below her, the capital looked more like an army camp. Thousands upon thousands of tents, fires, soldiers, komodo rhinos, and catapults dotted the immense city. Bigger than the North Pole and Omashu put together, it stretched for miles. It had days since they had set out from Omashu, and now they had to embark on the most dangerous quest of all. Rescuing Aang from the very heart of this immense city.

Appa and Momo had been left behind so they wouldn't attract attention, and Sokka, Katara, and Suki had ambushed a patrol to get their uniforms. Now, garbed in fire nation armor, they were prepared to enter the camp. "Any last ideas, or hesitations? Because after this point there is not turning back." Suki grimly told her companions. Sokka and Katara shook their heads. "Ok, let's go. Remember, act like you're supposed to be here." With that, they were swallowed up into the crowd.

**Headquarters, two days later-**

"We're in!" Sokka whispered, nearly crying with relief. The past two days had been arduous. No one suspected a few more soldiers, but getting into the capital itself had proven trickier than they had expected. The guards wouldn't let anyone in, and twice they were almost caught sneaking inside. If it hadn't been for Sokka's quick wits and Suki's even quicker reflexes Aang would have been doomed. Finally, they had just gotten frustrated and took out the guards who had been guarding a rathole into the palace. Unfortunately, this gave them even less time to rescue Aang.

"That guard back there had this." Sokka pulled out a map of the dungeons. "This part here says 'High Security'. Bet you anything that's where Aang is."

"Let's go then!"

**Fringes of the City-**

"Hey, Zuko, isn't that Zula?"

"Damn! It is! Why isn't she on a throne or something?"

"Let's ask her."

**Dungeons-**

"Avatar! I hear voices!"

"Douse the light!" Aang hissed. Shyu quickly put the fireball he had been holding out. Whispering was heard.

"Oh no! Our light is going out! How will we find Aang?"

"How will we get out again?"

"Katara? Sokka?" Aang asked weakly.

"Friends?" Shyu asked Aang.

"Yes."

"Over here!" Shyu called. Silence.

"I heard something."

"Me too."

"It's a trap."

"Do we have a choice?"

"It's Shyu! The Avatar is here!"

"Aang?" Many footsteps. "Aang!" Katara's joyful face appeared in the bars of Aang's door. "Aang! You're alive!" Tears were running down her face. Sokka and Suki appeared too. Sokka immediately began to examine the door.

"Have you already tried to open it?" Sokka asked.

"Yes, with all four elements." Shyu answered.

After a few moments of contemplating, "I have an idea." Sokka said. "Continual heat and cold is bound to weaken the lock. Instead of attacking the door, attack the lock. Katara, you freeze it, then Shyu, you burn it. Do that for awhile, and then Suki, try to break it with your fan."

"You know, Sokka, for how stupid you act, you're actually very intelligent."

"Thanks Katara. I'll hold that to you later. Let's get to work."

**Upper parts of headquarters-**

"Hey, Zuko, you ok?"

"No." Mat sat next to him. The three of them were alone, for now, sitting in a massive hallway in the Fire Nation capital.

"What's wrong?"

"It didn't matter. If I'd brought the Avatar back, it wouldn't have mattered. My father probably just would have killed me then and there." Zuko thought back to their brief conversation with Zula.

"_Where is the Avatar?"_

"_In the dungeons. Go rescue him like you did last time." Zula replied sullenly._

"_Why are you out here?" Zuko demanded._

"_Dad didn't care. He didn't give the slightest shit that I brought the Avatar back. He only cares about his own personal gain. Go kick his ass, Zuko."_

"Zuko... It will be ok."

"No! No it won't! My whole life has been taken from me! Don't you get it? What will I do now? All I've ever wanted is for my dad to accept me again. Now what? What do I do now?" As hard as he tried, he couldn't stop the tears from flowing down his face.

"Zuko, maybe you need to reset your priorities." Iroh said kindly. "What do you want to do now?"

Zuko sat in silence for a long, long time. "Give up." Zuko said. Zuko had no idea how to handle a situation like this. He had always been a prince, even when he was banished. Even if he couldn't actually get the Avatar, he still had a purpose. Now that that purpose had been ripped to shreds, he was just a petulant child. "Let's just go back to the ship. We can be mercenaries, or something. Let's just go." Zuko had no direction, it appeared all his doors were closed.

"Zuko..." Mat stared at him. "I apologize in advance for what I'm about to do."

"What?" Zuko asked.

Mat slapped him with all her might. Zuko sat there, looking stunned. "You little brat." Mat was furious. "What, so just when times get tough, you quit? You've been through tough times before, oh boohoo. Why is this time any different? You don't deserve to be a prince. You're still a snot nosed little twerp who runs with his tail between his legs when he gets kicked. Well you know what? A real man would go bite that person who kicked you!"

Zuko was livid. "How dare you!" He spluttered. "You have no right to tell me I'm a coward! What else can I do?"

"Stand up for yourself! For once." Mat was just as angry. Zuko sent a flaming fireball at her.

"Zuko! Mat!" Iroh stepped between them before Zuko fried Mat to a crisp. "Mat, you're not helping." He told her sternly. "Zuko, come with me." Mat scowled and slumped to the ground.

"Zuko, Mat is actually partially right. You can't just give up now."

"My quest is over, uncle. There is nothing I can do. All I've ever wanted is to earn the respect of my father."

"Face it Zuko! Your father didn't love you! He never did, and he never will!"

Zuko's look was more stunned than when he had been slapped. "What?"

"I'm sorry Zuko. I always supported you, even though my heart told me this was wrong. I know my brother better than you. That is the way of the fire nation, to use others until they can offer nothing more. You were just there to bring him the Avatar."

"That, that's not true!" Tears ran down Zuko's face. "My father loves me!"

"I'm sorry Zuko!" Iroh's tears were just as thick as Zuko's. "You need to face the truth! Even if your father never did, I love you! I will be your father! I have always loved you Zuko. Just as much as my own son." Sobbing, Zuko laid his head on his uncle's, no, his father's shoulder. "It's ok, my son. I will protect you." Iroh wrapped his arms around his weeping son.

After a long time of talking, in which Mat was getting more and more impatient, Zuko and Iroh came back. "Well?" Mat demanded. "What do you want to do?"

"Help the Avatar restore balance to the world, and take my rightful place on the throne of the fire nation. I will be a much better leader than Ozai." Mat and Iroh smiled at each other. Both saw the fire back in Zuko's eyes.

"Zuko, I'm so proud of you." Mat embraced him and kissed him briefly on the cheek, before standing up with her scimitars unsheathed. "Let's see what these babies can really do. Where will the Avatar be?"

"Lowest dungeons of this place."

"Let's go."

**A/N-**

**I've got serious problems with actually saying what I want to be said. I tend to beat around the bush a lot. Like, with Zuko's conversation, there was so much I wanted to show but I couldn't figure out how to put Zuko's hopelessness into words. Guess I'm not cut out for angst, I need to write a comedy fic... Well, hope you enjoyed anyway!**


	8. Flaming Emotions

**Eheh, haven't updated in a bit. I guess my stories are just boring, but I need to finish them before I can come up with better ideas.**

**Don't own Avatar, rated for fluff, cussing, and violence.**

**Dungeons-**

_CLANG_

The lock fell to the floor, finally broken. "Yahoo! Took long enough!" Sokka cheered.

"Avatar! I hear voices again!"

"Everyone, hush!" Katara hissed, as the lights were doused. Distant voices floated to them.

"So, how far?"

"Shut up."

"We've been walking for awhile."

"Shut up."

"How do you know these dungeons so well?"

"The many times I was locked down here and forced to find my way up."

Silence. "I've been asking these questions for awhile, and all you've said is shut up." Apparently the speaker had thought it best to change the conversation and ignore that last comment.

"Shut UP!"

A fireball at the end of the corridor was seen, followed by a shriek and Iroh's calm voice, "Zuko, just find the dungeon."

"Shit." Sokka muttered. "Zuko." A light appeared at the end of the hallway.

"Everyone, stand ready." Shyu whispered.As the light drew nearer, Zuko saw the group clustered at the end of the hallway.

"Attack!" Sokka cried.

"Wait!" Mat cried. "Don't! We want to help!"

"Yeah, right, and I'm a lemur." Sokka threw his boomerang at Mat, and she blocked it with the broad side of her scimitar. It clattered to the floor. Mat picked it up and cautiously walked over to Sokka, holding the boomerang out as a peace offering. "Seriously. We wish to help. Zuko has decided that his father is wrong. We wish to help." Sokka carefully took the boomerang. Mat held out her hand. "My name is Mat."

Sokka looked at the hand as he would a snake he had not identified as poisonous yet. "So, how did Zuko coerce you into pretending he was all candy and sugar? Threaten your family, hit you?"

Mat was already pissed off enough from finding the damn place, and this comment didn't sit well with her. Plus, her temper was just as quick as Zuko's, if it wasn't as fiery. "Well, fuck you! If you don't want our help, fine! 's not like I give a damn anyway! I'm just here because I made a new friend! You wanna bring it? Bring it!" She threw his boomerang back at him and jumped at Sokka.

"Mat! No!" Zuko grabbed hold of Mat before she slit Sokka's throat. Mat whirled around to face Zuko. "What? Isn't this what you wanted to do all along? Come on, now's your chance! Are you really just gonna let that remark fly?"

Zuko looked pained. "I would like more than anything to fry these shrimps into a crisp, but the fact is we need them. Stop acting like a spoiled brat and help me."

Mat didn't like being reprimanded as a child, and her injured pride wouldn't let sense take over. "Well, if you don't need me fine. I'll just leave."

Zuko glared, and said, "You're still acting like a petulant child." Before the fight between the two hotheaded teens could continue, Iroh intervened. He gently took Mat by the arm and led her a ways down the hall, murmuring calming things to her.

Unfortunately for Zuko, Sokka and Shyu had not been idle during the little spat. Katara had tried to get her brother to at least listen to Zuko, but he refused, knowing Zuko's evil nature. As soon as Zuko turned his attention back to the little group he was met with a huge fire globe right in his face.

He emitted a muffled cry of surprise before crossing his arms and deflecting the blow. The force of it sent him tumbling down. Sokka took advantage of Zuko's moment of weakness and immediately jumped onto Zuko, his knife raised. But, due to Zuko's years of training, he'd already managed to flip himself onto his feet and met Sokka. He had not, though, had enough time to orient his mind enough to create any major fire. Therefore he was left with just punching little fireballs at Sokka.

Sokka was obviously not as quick or skilled as Zuko, but Sokka still had Zuko slightly confused, and Sokka's determination kept him attacking and keeping Zuko off balance.

While those two fought, Shyu had tried to sneak up on Zuko, but Iroh intercepted him. "Shyu?" Iroh asked in mild surprise.

"Iroh!" The two old men embraced each other, the fight momentarily forgotten. "It's been, what, since firebending school?"

"Yes, old friend, it has been a very long time!" The two men shared a laugh. Shyu knew and trusted Iroh, and as he came back to the present he realized he should probably stop the fight between Sokka and Zuko. Iroh had the same idea, but no voice could reach the two battling adolescents. Finally Shyu and Iroh were forced to physically interfere and dragged the two apart.

Mat had also not been idle, and not wanting to risk the wrath of Zuko and interupt the fight, just took to watching Katara, while Katara watched her. Katara was not quite sure if she wanted to join the fight, because she had seen the truth in Zuko's eyes, but she didn't want to stop her brother in case it was just a sham. Mat didn't want to waste her energy, so the two girls were content with just standing and watching as Aang stood in his now opened cell, too weak to do anything.

Finally order was restored. Katara, Sokka, and Aang stood on one side, Mat and Zuko on the other. Iroh and Shyu stood in the middle, to act as peacemakers. Zuko had a few minor cuts on his arms, while Sokka was burned in various areas. They shot each other glares promising death. Aang look weak, Mat amused, Katara confused, and Iroh and Shyu beseeching.

"Please, just hear Zuko out." Shyu implored to Sokka. "Iroh is a known and trusted friend of mine, and you owe me for my loyalty to the Avatar to just listen to him."

"Fine." Sokka said sullenly, knowing in his heart that if he fought Zuko again he would surely lose. "But that bitch has to remain quiet."

"Bitch?" Mat sneered, but was once again restrained by Zuko.

"We wish to help." Zuko started slowly. He gave a very brief description of his conversation with Zula. "My father's reign needs to end." Zuko completed.

"How do I know you're not bluffing? That this entire thing isn't just a sham to coerce us into going peacefully with you?" Katara gave her brother a startled glance, that was a bit farfetched, and Mat laughed out loud.

"We could have killed you." Zuko said.

"I was beating you!" Sokka's voice started to rise, not only from anger but also because he knew in his heart that was true.

"Once I regained my balance you would have been toast." Zuko said calmly.

"Maybe you have a higher reason, and you want to keep us alive."

"Please! To defeat the lord, we need to help each other." Mat interjected, finally getting over the fact that Sokka had insulted her. She decided her friend needed more help than her pride.

"I want to hear it from him." Sokka gestured towards Zuko. Mat gave Zuko a despairing look, and nodded.

"My, my father is an idiot. I was... wrong." Zuko clenched his fists, this was torture worse than anything his father could throw at him. "He never would have taken me back, even with the Avatar. I was just chasing after futile dreams, because I wanted the love of a father. I never realized I already had one." He looked back at Iroh, who smiled.

Sokka relaxed slightly. "You sound sincere. But I don't trust you. Go back and kill the Fire Lord, but I'm not letting you anywhere near my family."

"Sokka!" Katara yelled. "We might need him!"

"Are you insane? This dude has been trying to KILL US! Or have you forgotten already?"

"Katara's right, Sokka." Aang said weakly. "We're going to need all the help we can get."

"No! If there was even the slightest chance he would double-cross us, I wouldn't let him near you guys. And there is more than a slight chance. I'm supposed to protect you guys."

Zuko looked about ready to explode. "FINE!" He yelled. "I come here, offering to help, and you peasants are just to foolish to accept it! Let's get out of here, Mat. We don't need them." He began to stalk off.

"Wait!" Katara, Aang, Mat, and Iroh all shouted simultaneously. "Please, Zuko, they need us!" Mat begged.

"I believe you, Zuko!" Katara told him, her eyes dancing with hope.

"Zuko, come here." By now, Aang had finally stepped out of his cell. Unsure, Zuko had to get prodded forward by Iroh. Zuko stepped forward and knelt in front of Aang.

"Zuko. Look into my eyes. Tell me you want to help. Tell me you will help us defeat your father."

Zuko stared into this young 12 year old's eyes, then drew his broadswords. There was a sharp intake of breath from Sokka. "You have my sword, my fire, and my loyalty, Avatar."

**Wow, why does it feel like that chapter is a lot longer than only four pages? groan Ugh, maybe that's just because it's a slow story... Ah well, it'll be over soon and I can get some freash and new ideas down!**


End file.
